The Penguin Life of a Teenager
by Fmjir Vuicjefnejl
Summary: When Melvin Davis decides to play Club Penguin, he ends up IN the game. Literally. One-shot, revised, COMPLETE!


My name is Melvin Davis. I'm writing this story about the time I went into Club Penguin. Literally. I went in. What do you mean you don't believe me?

So, anyway, it was a bright, sunny Wednesday afternoon. I was home from school and I had finished my homework. I was trying to figure out what I wanted to do when I thought of playing Club Penguin. So I went upstairs to my room, turned on my computer, went to and logged in to my account, MD475.

After it finished loading, a very unusual thing happened. A swirly, mesmerizing spiral appeared on the screen and made me fall into a very deep sleep.

I woke up about five minutes later. The first thing I noticed was I wasn't in my room anymore. My new room was made out of ice. Then I noticed that my hands weren't working right. In fact, my hands weren't even _there_! Instead, there were...flippers. And instead of my feet, there were...flippers! Next, I realized I had a beak. Then I realized that I was Club Penguin, and I was a penguin. And my ice-room-thing? It was an igloo. I had entered Club Penguin.

_My mom is going to call 9-1-1, isn't she?_ I thought. Then I thought, _How will I ever get out? And if I don't, will anyone ever even believe that I'm actually in the game?_

I decided to go see if any body could help me. So on my new little penguin feet, I stepped out my igloo door into the world of Club Penguin.

The first person I found was at the Snow Forts. When I tried to say hello, I discovered that I made no sound, but a chat bubble appeared above my head, just like the game. So then I said:

"If I told you that I'm not at a computer playing this and I'm actually in here, what would you say?"

"I would say, 'Yeah, right!' " the penguin replied.

Then I found another penguin by the Red Team Snow Fort.

"If I told you that I'm not at a computer playing this and I'm actually in here, what would you say?"

"I would say, 'Me too'," the penguin said. "My name is RE3563."

"I'm MD475. Nice to meet you," I replied. "Do you happen to know how to get out of Club Penguin?"

"No, but I'm working on it," she replied.

"Cool," I replied.

"Hey, while you're here you should go check out all of your favorite spots in Club Penguin. I'll be at my igloo working on the portal. Here, take this map," RE said.

RE handed me a map that looked just like the one on Club Penguin, the game. Probably because it was that map. Then she walked away towards the igloo section of Club Penguin.

I then decided to go to the Beach. I wished that I could just touch the place on the map and then just appear there, but no. I had to go the long way. Walking.

--

When I got to the Beach, I saw a red penguin wearing a black sweater. As I walked toward the Lighthouse, he put his flipper out in front of me.

"Where do you think you're going?" the penguin asked.

"Um...to the lighthouse...." I replied.

"Well, you're not going to make it there," he said.

He then backed me up all the way to the water. He started throwing snowballs at me. Then when I threw one back at him, he yelled, "You'll regret that!"

Then I remembered what to do. I tapped on the penguin and a window appeared with his user information and all of the options that it usually had when you clicked on a penguin. I hit the "Report" button.

"_NO!!!!_" the penguin screamed as a mod appeared and tapped on him. The mod then hit the "Ban" button. The penguin disappeared.

"Thanks," I said to the mod.

"Just doin' my job," he replied. Then he turned on his jetpack and flew away.

I then received a post card. It was from RE. It said:

"Hi MD,

I finished the portal. You should come to my igloo. Okay, see you later!"

"_THE PORTAL IS FINISHED?!_" I thought out loud. In less than five seconds, every penguin at the Beach was staring at me, and some people from the windows in the lighthouse, and a bunch of penguins at the Beacon. I then sneaked away towards the igloos, sort of embarrassed.

--

When I got to RE's igloo, I saw an archway with the pink spiral that had been on in it. Next to the archway was RE. She flipped a switch and a metal wall slid down in front of the portal.

"Well? What do you think?" RE asked me.

"It's awesome!" I replied enthusiastically.

"So, do you want to leave?" RE asked. "If you want to be able to come back sometime, take this." RE handed me a small box with a miniature version of the portal in it.

"Let's go," I said.

RE picked up one of the boxes and we both jumped into the portal.

--

We then came tumbling out of our boxes into my room. But we were humans.

"_WE'RE BACK!"_ We both shouted.

"By the way, my name is Rachael Evans," RE, whose name was apparently Rachael, said.

"I'm Melvin Davis," I replied.

Rachael had green eyes, light brown hair and was wearing a pink T-Shirt. I had brown eyes, dark brown hair and I was wearing a blue and white T-shirt.

Rachael and I became great friends. It turned out someone had broken into the Club Penguin building and did _something_ to the game. The person got arrested and now he has to spend six years in prison.

Well, that's the end of this story, because everything is back to normal. Except one thing. Every day after school, my mom and Rachael's mom have to look all over the place for us.

_The End_


End file.
